Stranded
by vigaku
Summary: Love blooms when Hilary and Kai are stuck together on an island. - kaixhilary,het,fluff - complete
1. Chapter One

I edited the chapters round so that this one is in front, because this is HOW they end up on the island, and the next one now is when they're on it. You all wanted to know _how_ they got onto the island... here's some enlightenment for you. Aah, but it's not too wonderful. I just churned this out as an explanation.

Warnings: violence, language, fluff, cheese. This is quite a mild little ficlet, so I shouldn't hope anyone gets offended!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I sat on the padded cushioned chair, with my arms folded and eyes closed, trying to block out the annoying sound of Tyson's voice as he ran around the mahogany table in the center of the room, chased by Max. Kami-sama knows what they were doing, but they sure as hell weren't being quiet about it. Then again, did they even know the meaning of the word quiet? Probably not. Kenny was typing away on his laptop as always, shouting occasionally for Max and Tyson to stop making so much noise, useless as his effort was. They never listened.

I guess they might have shut up if I'd told them to, since they usually listen to me, but I was too tired to really give a crap. I'd been training all day alone in the cold, lonely cargo room and all I wanted to do was sleep. Rei had left some time ago with Mr Dickenson, and I couldn't blame him. Whatever it was Mr Dickenson wanted to tell him, he seemed pretty serious about it but that was none of my business. He was on his way back to China, and we all decided to go with him and stay there for a while. But when we came back, Rei would stay. That was a shame, what with Rei being one of the team's most talented bladers and all.

Hilary was trying to lecture me about leadership and how I should be trying to calm Tyson and Max down. Seemedly Max had eaten too much sugar and Tyson caught onto his enthusiasm, and joined in being hyper... Does that bitch have to shout so loud and frickin' high-pitched? Is she trying to deafen me!? Ah, I wouldn't put it past her, she's evil. Evil bitch Hilary. I smirked at her new name. Any more of this and I'll explode! Or maybe just start screaming at everyone and throw a major tantrum... Either way, everybody would be freaked out. That could actually be a good thing. Maybe then I'd finally get some peace and quiet.

"KAI!"

Oh yeah, I forgot she was talking to me. Why does everyone insist on bugging me today? I sighed loudly, hoping she'd get the hint and shut up. But no, of course not. So she continued to squeal and lecture me.

'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!' I repeated in my head.

All the noise got the better of me, I stood up and glared at Hilary.

"Shut... up." I said calmly.

Sure, I was calm on the outside. I had to be, for the team's sake. I don't think they'd like to see me pissed off. I started to walk past her and out of the door. As I glanced sideways I saw she was glaring back at me, I gave her the finger and carried on walking, now trying to ignore her stupid rambling utterance. I was planning to go to the buffet. For once, Tyson wasn't there so I'd be able to eat in congeniality. Tyson alone was enough to put anyone off their lunch. I'd gotten about half way down the corridor when I heard a loud bang and a creaking sound, followed by screaming and people scurrying around on the floor above me – the deck. I ran up to see what was going on. What was happening? Maybe someone fell overboard? That can't be right, then what was the banging? The others must have heard too, because they were close behind me. Before I got to the stairs, the whole corridor started flooding with water!

'_Shit!_'

**Hilary's POV**

We all rushed out to the corridor after hearing some really loud noises and screaming! Kai was standing looking down the corridor, which was flooding with water! I could feel my feel pounding against my ribs and all sound around me fell upon deaf ears. I thought we were going to die, I didn't know what to do! Paralysed with shock and fear, I watched helplessly as Tyson, Max and Kenny all ran for the deck.

I thought I heard someone shouting but I didn't have the power to move my head and redirect my attention from the ice-cold flowing water.

"HEY!!!" they shouted again, louder this time. I jumped at the sudden noise and saw Kai standing there.

**Kai's POV**

"HEY!" I shouted after she ignored me the first time. She jumped and turned her head to look at me. "Come on!" I said, staring expectantly at her. What was she waiting for, Christmas? We were gonna die and she wouldn't even move, does she even _HAVE_ a brain? She carried on standing there, fixated to that spot, it seemed. The water level was getting higher and higher, almost to my knees, but still she didn't move! I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs and out onto the deck! I looked around expecting to see Mr Dickenson and the Bladebreakers there, but I couldn't see them anywhere! It was impossible to see anybody, people were running in every direction, frantic hands pushing whoever was in front: children, men, women, it didn't matter, these people only wanted to live. I sneered in disgust. We ran about in circles on the deck, searching and searching, and I began to panic! We'd gone all the way around the deck and there was still no sign of them! Hilary was crying like a baby, which was about all I could expect from her. Suddenly, there was another loud noise and the boat started to tilt!

**Hilary's POV**

The boat staring tipping, and I tripped over! Kai tried to pull me up but I flopped back down to the floor.

'_This is it_.' I thought, '_This is the day of my death_.'

I looked around me, most of the people on the boat must have gotten off the ship and into the lifeboats, but there were none left for the remaining few. The boat was sinking faster and faster. I burst into tears again and grabbed onto Kai's cold and wet trouser leg as the deck began to go underwater! He pulled me up again, and this time I gave in and stood up with him.

'_All the things I never got the chance to do..._'

The world went in slow-motion as a huge wave crashed over us! I lost my balance and hit my head off something hard. Everything faded to darkness...

**Kai's POV**

'_Huh? Oh, this is just what I need..!_'

"Hilary..?" No answer. "Hilary!"

I lifted her up and pulled her close to me as the boat jerked again. I choked involuntarily on the salt-water that forced itself down my throat. The boat finally submerged under the water and everything was black. All I remember was holding on to Hilary, and knowing I was the only person that could help her now! I woke us on a deserted island and thankfully, Hilary was there too. I wondered what had happened to the Bladebreakers and whether they got away okay. Sure they could be very annoying sometimes, but they were my teammates. My friends. I should have been in front of them, leading them to the deck and into the lifeboats. But Hilary stopped me from doing that. I wondered if they were looking for us... and how long we'd been lying there...

* * *

As I said, it's a filler chapter. Hope it explained stuff for everyone! 


	2. Chapter Two

Kai and Hilary are stuck on a deserted island together. Will they get along, or will there be hell to pay?

Reading over this, constant POV switches are very aggravating! But I must have been doing something right for all the review this story has. So for the time being I'll leave it as it is and concentrate on my unfinished fics.

Warnings: violence, language, fluff, cheese. This is quite a mild little ficlet, so I shouldn't hope anyone gets offended!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  


* * *

**Kai's POV**

I sat and admired the softness of the warm white sand, and the sparkling clear blue ocean that reached out for miles and seemed to go on forever and ever... I'd been awake for around two hours now, and who knows how long we'd been here; Hilary and I. I turned to the brunette girl, who was still sleeping peacefully. I watched her chest rise and fall slowly as beads of sweat glistened on her crinkled forehead. I had never before seen anybody that slept with a frown. But then again, Hilary was quite unlike anyone I had ever met. She showed such immense determination and stubbornness; a hard quality to find in a girl, or so I'd thought. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Hilary just made me think of girls in a different light; I stopped looking down on them. Even when the rest of the team gave up hope, Hilary would keep on going. She'd push them all to their limits and see to it that nobody failed. As team leader, that should have been my job, but I never had as much of a connection to my team members as her. Was it because she's a girl? Or was I just too cold-hearted?

I studied her face, monitoring her every movement. Slowly, her eyes began to open...

**Hilary's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily, and stretched out with a yawn, lying still until my vision cleared. Sitting up and glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings, I subconsciously wondered how long I'd been sleeping... My eyes widened as I sensed a figure beside me and I pushed myself away with a yelp. Realisation dawned on me as I came to notice the figure as Kai, whose eyes narrowed into a glare upon witnessing my antics.

"Eheh..." Now I feel stupid. Veeery stupid. "Uhm, Kai..? Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around again, the scenery not becoming any more familiar to me.

A confused look took over his face, "I don't know." said the older teen, sounding quite disappointed.

**Kai's POV**

_'I knew it was too much to ask for Hilary to know where we are...Well this is great; we're officially lost.._'

I stood up and started to walk off , hoping to find someone who might be able to tell us where we were, or help us get back to where we were meant to be: the Korean Beyblade Tournament in Seoul. We'd all been practising for months to enter this tournament, and I was no exception. I had to get there, or risk losing my honour. _'The Demolition Boys will be there. I can't chance not showing up!'_

"Hey!" Hilary shouted as she belatedly got up and ran after me. I turned on a heel to glare at her.

I stifled a groan, "What?" I demanded in my usual cold voice.

"What're you doing?" she practically screeched.

"What does it look like? I'm going to find help." I stated nonchalantly. "You should stay here; you'll only slow me down."

"Hell no! I'm not staying here alone! **You** don't even know where we are!" she exclaimed, pressing an accusing finger to my chest before folding her arms.

_**... Half an hour later ...**_

**Normal POV**

"Can we have a rest noooow? My feet are killing me!" Hilary moaned, pouting childishly.

"Quit whining, Hilary." Kai didn't even look at her. "It's your own fault for wearing those stupid, impractical shoes anyway."

Hilary gave a "humph" in defeat and continued walking. She knew better than to argue with Kai, especially since he seemed to be in such a bad mood already. They'd been walking for around two hours, and Kai figured they must be on the opposite side of the island by now. He assumed it was an island anyways, since they hadn't seen any connection to mainland thus far. They hadn't passed a single living life form; not a human in sight, not even a bird for that matter! Kai suddenly halted with a deep sigh and turned, looking up to the top of a sheer cliff-side. Not noticing Kai's lack of motion, Hilary continued to walk, bumping straight into a rather annoyed looking bluenette. Her mouth formed an "o" as she gaped in shock.

"Oh, uh...sorry." She apologised before Kai could say anything, and he replied with a grunt. She finally took it upon herself to see why Kai had decided to stop so abruptly without explanation. "So, Kai-sensei," she mocked, "What's your plan?"

**Hilary's POV**

_'Is it_ _not enough that we've already traipsed around half the island or something? Now he decides he wants to go rock climbing? Tell me he's kidding..!_'

He stood with a hand above his head to shield his eyes from the sun, deep in concentration, so it appeared. His position allowed his shirt to ride up his back a little, exposing the clear alabaster skin beneath. I bit my lip and pointedly redirected my attention, trying my hardest not to think about anything but how to get off the island.

Taking hold of an outward-jutting piece of rock, he placed his foot firmly on the edge of the cliff and hoisted himself up, with little effort. He looked back down at me.

"Are you coming or not? I won't wait all day." He smirked.

I stared at him as if he had just sprouted giant black bat wings from his head. "You...expect me...to climb up there?" My voice was at breaking point by now.

He sighed and turned back towards the cliff, continuing to climb. "Whatever."

Horror evidently etched into my face, I shucked off my ridiculously high heels and started after him, already starting to feel the pain of bare feet.

_**... Ten minutes later ...**_

**Hilary's POV (still)**

_'Nearly there... Just a little further...'_

I knew I was nearly there; I could see Kai's legs as I tried to push myself up over the edge. I knew he'd be wearing the smuggest expression possible right now, seeing me struggling and in pain. I glanced up to confirm my suspicions, and there he was, staring down at me with a complacent smirk and tapping his foot with impatience.

"You gonna stand there smirking or can you actually do something useful like HELP ME?" I scolded, narrowing my eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand as he knelt down. Putting all my trust in him, I released hold on the cliff, only to have him pull his hand back at the last minute as I went to grab it. In that split second I fell backwards, with a scream! My life flashed before my eyes - okay, so it didn't. But I really did think I was going to die! Opening one eye and peeking out, I noticed I was most definitely still alive and...Were those Kai's crimson eyes staring back at me? His cheeks held a slight tinge of pink, I noticed, biting my lip.

'_Oh my God, he's...blushing?_'

I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts.

'What reason would Kai have to blush? I'm probably just cutting off his circulation or something. Oh, crap, that's right!'

I hurriedly jumped off him and turned away to hide the haze of pink across my cheeks.

"That was real smart of you, Hilary." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

It was then that I noticed it; the blood that trickled down his leg, leaving a small puddle on the dry ground beneath his feet. Noticing my stare, he looked down and then back up at me with a shrug, and every intention of continuing this "journey".

"Kai! You really shouldn't walk around with your leg all cut up like that... Let me see it!"

"No. And take these." He said, throwing his sand-covered trainers over to me. "You need them more than I do."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he spoke before I got the chance.

"Just put them on." He said, discernibly suppressing a groan of annoyance.

"Fine!" I tucked the laces inside and shoved in a foot cautiously.

They were a little big, but nothing hazardous. I looked at Kai's bare feet and couldn't help but feel guilty. This wouldn't have happened if I'd paid more attention to what I was doing, rather than him! Not that I _was_ paying attention to him, of course. Who would? There's nothing good about him, only his gorgeous well-toned body and those sexy...

'_Agh, stop it Hilary!_'

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't sense the discomfort in my voice.

_'All it takes is for him to look at my probably beet-red face to know what I was just thinking...'_

"Hn." was my only reply, but at least it signified that he'd heard me, and that was good enough. I couldn't expect much more from him right now. I kept my mouth shut after that and tried not to bug him anymore, ignoring the fact that my hand got cut when I fell. It wasn't exactly deathly painful or anything...

**Kai's POV**

_'So much for good ideas, anyway...'_

Now at the top of the mound, it couldn't have been harder to look for inhabitants of this deserted tropical death-trap of an island. Trees surrounded us at every angle, making it impossible to see anything from this point, even from the clear edge where we'd just climbed up, all there was to see was the beach below.

_'At least Hilary hasn't been whining.'_ I told myself, with a slight smirk.

I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my temples soothingly. At least it made me feel a little better. I told Hilary our best bet would be to just go back to where we started off, because it seemed like the best place we'd encountered so far. So we made our way back there to rest up for the night.

_'No harm done if there's nobody here, right?'_

**Hilary's POV**

Nightfall was approaching fast, and the sun fell silently in the sky, leaving the ocean glowing and gold until it finally disappeared. After a considerable amount of effort, pain and time, Kai had managed to start a fire to keep us warm. I never thought it would be so cold when it was so warm during the day... My eyes fell upon Kai's bloodstained trousers. The blood was still fresh, I could tell.

"You know Kai, you should let me bandage that leg, it looks really bad..."

"It's fine."

"Kai...it could get infected you know!"

"I said it's fine."

"Kai! At least let me look at it?"

He glared at me. He knew I was right; something had to be done or it would only get worse. Lowering myself down onto my hands and knees I crawled across the soft sand and sat down cross-legged in front of him. I pushed up his trouser leg and grimaced as I beheld the large gash that traced all the way down his leg.

_'Ouch... Well, isn't this great..?'_

_**... Half an hour later ...**_

After a verbal battle and a lot of hard work, I managed to clean and bandage Kai's wound. I smiled triumphantly as I pulled his trouser leg back down. He wouldn't look at me. I knew it was beyond Kai to admit he needed my help, especially from me, but he did. A few minutes later and we were sitting quite far away from each other, still as silent as ever. Conversations never got very far around Kai, so I thought better of trying to start one. I started humming to myself, which contented me for a while, until I noticed Kai was glaring at me; I must've been annoying him. I cocked my head to one side with a questioning look on my face.

"What, am I that interesting?" I asked him, grinning.

"We should get some rest; we have to explore the rest of the island tomorrow." He said to me.

"Oh, sure." I answered and lay back, huddling into the foetal position. The cold air danced across my body, sending a shiver down my spine.

.**_.. One hour later ..._**

I was just about to drift off into sleeping, when I heard Kai shudder. I sighed, louder than I'd meant to.

_'Oops... Well, can't deny I'm awake now, I might as well say something.'_

I sat up and turned to him. "What's wrong Kai, can't sleep?" I said. It almost sounded like I was taunting him, which was not my intention.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"It's been like, ages and you're still not asleep. Your shivering is keeping me up!"

This was a turn of events; me having to complain about Kai's actions for once. Kai just groaned and turned over, ignoring me. I stood up and made my way over to him, and sat down by his side.

"Maybe...if we stick together it'll be warmer." I suggested.

After I'd sat there for a while, he reluctantly moved over a little, and I lay down next to him. I turned my back to him, and closed my eyes once more to finally drift off into a dreamless slumber. Dreamless, despite our recent events.

* * *

First chapter done. I'm ready for the criticisms as well as - hopefully - the praise, so give me some comments. :) 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So, it's day two on the island! How will they cope?

Warnings: violence, language, fluff, cheese. This is quite a mild little ficlet, so I shouldn't hope anyone gets offended!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**  
**

**Hilary's POV**

As I began to wake up, I listened to the soothing sound of the ocean's waves and some strange noises I didn't recognise... It was like nothing I'd ever heard before; it was like...paradise! That's all I could think of to describe it anyway. The tropical sounds and smells were so welcoming and enticing... The weather was hot, and a gentle breeze skimmed the sea making it lapse into gentle waves breaking only a few metres away from me. I observed all of this as I sat up, smiling. I'd looked around the island before, but I'd only just began to see just how beautiful it was. I'd only just began to really look at it. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked over to see if Kai was still sleeping, but he wasn't there. I stood up abruptly, almost losing my balance from standing too fast as I scanned the surrounding area.

'_Where is he?_' My mind filled with anger and worry; my face reflecting the emotions. Mainly at the thought of being stuck alone on a deserted island. He couldn't have left me! Could he? He wouldn't, surely? He would have woken me up if he had a plan! He must be here!

I ran around frantically, looking for him. I had begun to give up hope, when I spotted him. He was stood in the water, the waves were lapping at his feet and seemed indescribably calm... I didn't care then though. I sprinted over to him.

"Kai, what the HELL are you playing at?!" I yelled, flinging my arms about "You scared me half to death, I thought you were gone, don't do that!"

His calm exterior soon faded as he glanced at me before turning back to the ocean.

"What's it to you?" He replied with a harsh tone evident in his voice.

I groaned noisily and stomped away from him, back into the subtle shade of the palm trees.

'_Why does he have to be so...annoying?_'

Was it so hard to just talk to me, like a civilised person or something? I sat down on the sand, hugging my knees, and glared at him from a safe distance.

**Kai's POV**

'What does she care? It's all her fault I'm here in the first place, maybe I_should_ go! Well, I would, if it were possible...'

I sighed inwardly. It was no use just thinking about it, if I wanted to get off this stupid island I'd have to do something about it myself! I thought for a minute and then started walking towards the forest...

'_Maybe I can find someone to help... Or away from _her_ anyway!'_

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr Hiwatari!?"

I glared at her.

"Going to see the rest of the island. If you're coming, hurry up. I'm not waiting for you this time."

She groaned again and mumbled something about "how much of a jerk Kai is...". I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

**Hilary's POV**

my feet were aching even worse today, especially we did all that walking yesterday! But again, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want Kai to leave me behind and moaning at him would only make things worse. I glanced around nervously at the trees, just expecting –or maybe even hoping- for something, or someone to jump out and help us! Or eat Kai perhaps. Yeah, that would be fun to watch.

'_My feet hurt! Why does he have to walk so fast?_' If I couldn't complain to him, at least I could complain to myself.

"Why does he get to be in charge anyway!?" I whispered loudly by mistake.

He stopped and turned to me, scowling.

"Because you're the one who even got us here. If you think you have superior leadership skills than the leader of a world-champion Beyblading team, then go ahead, lead the way. But just remember; it was my common sense that stopped you from drowning, and your lack of it that got us here. Or have you forgotten that already?"

"Well you know what? If you're so great, you can do this on your own, I'm not staying with you any more!" I yelled and stormed off in another direction, not even caring where I was going, so long as I was away from Kai.

**Kai's POV**

'_Why does she have to be such a drama-queen? I don't need her anyway. I bet she doesn't even know where she's going, running through the woods like that! Besides, at least we cover more ground working apart, and she's not around to annoy me._'

After about an hour of walking, I completely forgot about Hilary as I noticed a small cave in the side of an immeasurable cliff.

'_Hmm, that could help..._' I thought to myself as I went over to check it out.

I looked inside; it seemed maybe big enough to get inside, so of course, I thought I'd try it. It was a tight squeeze but still, I made in it. I glanced around; I could see that light was shining in from somewhere... I looked up to see a hole quite near the top and squinted as the bright sun shone directly into my eyes. After checking out if it was big enough for both of us, I got back out again, with a bit of difficulty, and grazed my leg, opening the unhealed wound.

"Oh great. Am I just here to keep hurting myself?" I moaned as I looked at my elbow and rubbed it.

**Hilary's POV**

'_I can't believe this, he never even came after me? Some leader he is! Stupid Kai... Thinks he's so great!_'

With my lack of concentration I slammed head-on into a tree!

I crumbled to the floor and lay there for some time, completely dazed and in pain.

"Ooooow!" I wailed and clasped my hands to my head, tears streaming down my face unwillingly from banging my nose. "Oooooooow, stupid tree, who put that there?" I took my hands away from my forehead to find them dripping with blood. "Oh great! Just great!"

I felt my head carefully and there was a big bump there. I cringed and stood up slowly, regaining my balance by holding onto a tree trunk and tried walking again.

**Kai's POV**

Suddenly, I heard an unmistakable scream. I'd never heard Hilary scream before, but somehow I knew it was her. It had the same shrill tone as her stupid voice.

'_What's she done now..?_'

Birds flew from the area where I presumed Hilary must be, where that awful sound had come from.

'_She could be in trouble, I guess I'll have to go find her..._'

And off I went, praying that she'd be safe. Yeah well, I'd only get the blame for it if she got hurt anyway. Everything would be my fault, never 'sweet, innocent' Hilary!

**Hilary's POV**

I cried in despair as I hung from a tree inside a net, trapped like a wild animal.

"Why me? Why does all the bad stuff happen to ME?"

I looked down cautiously as I heard footsteps.

'_Argh, and now I'm gonna be eaten for dinner by insane cannibals!_'

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!!!" I screamed as loud as I could!

"What?" I head a calm voice beneath me. He laughed cynically at me. "And just how did you get yourself into this mess? I set that trap up for animals or something, not for you to go and walk straight into."

"Shut up Kai, just get me out of here!" I screamed, annoyed with him.

"Why should I? I thought you were better than me, huh? Thought I was a jerk. Give me one good reason I should help you outta there."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I guess I couldn't think of a reason. My eyes narrowed into a death-glare that could maybe match his own. Maybe...

"Because if you don't get me out of here I'm gonna hurt you _SO_ bad, Kai! You better get me out of here _RIGHT NOW_!"

He laughed at me again. That annoying evil laugh that he does to make you feel really insignificant and stupid. I hate when he does that!

"Okay, I suppose I could help you. What happened to your head?"

"..." He walked round to the back of the tree and started pulling at something. I couldn't see what he was doing; he was to the back of me. "What's taking you so long?"

A second after I uttered those words, I came crashing to the floor with a thud! Kai laughed and I stood up and looked over to him.

"You idiot! That's it Kai, you are so dead!" I ran after him, but he didn't run away. Why should he? The 'I'm-so-great-and-wonderful' Kai running away from me? No, of course not. He was laughing so much he sank to the floor clutching his stomach!

I gave a wounded look and pouted, turning away and folding my arms. "Hmph!"

His laugh stopped. "What, you wanna be me now? Oh, I knew you loved me but I didn't think you were that obsessed!" He started again, rolling around the floor and covering himself in dirt.

I blushed and turned back round "You have to be kidding me! How can you say that! I hate you so much I wanna wring your throat and..." I was so aggravated I didn't even finish my sentence. I pounced on him and tried to hit him in the face several times, enraged at his last accusation. I opened my eyes one by one and looked confused. He had hold of my arms, staring at me like I was totally mad! I blinked and pulled my arms out of his grasp, standing up. Kai got up too.

"Sometimes I really think you're insane y'know. This foolishness isn't helping. You should have stayed with me in the first place instead of storming off. You're obviously not safe on your own." He lectured.

**Kai's POV**

"What do you mean? I'm fine on my own!" She fired back.

"Uh huh, just like you were up there hanging from a tree." I mused.

Hilary sweatdropped. "Yeah well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been in the forest anyway, or in that stupid trap!"

"And if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be on this island! If you wanna blame anyone, then blame yourself Hilary."

"What? Well, if that's what you think..." she said, sounding upset and stormed off again.

"Hey!" I called after her "I'm not leaving you to go off on your own again, no matter how much you supposedly hate me right now."

**Hilary's POV**

He followed after me. I was in the lead for once. At least now I could get him to follow me, rather than the other way round.

"You know, in our time here, it's the most I've ever heard you speak..." She began, "And now I wish I'd never even heard your voice!"

"Whatever, Hilary."

We went back again to our starting place. Still hadn't found anywhere better. Or so I thought. I looked up to the sky, but it wasn't clear like it was last night. There were clouds, dark and looming. But I couldn't think about that, I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I started drifting off when I felt something cold on my nose.

"Woah!" I sat up promptly and rain started pouring down. "Gah! I don't believe this! How am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Looks like there's gonna be a thunder storm, we'd better get moving."

"How would you know if there's gonna be a thunder storm? And where are we supposed to go, huh? I wasted all that time getting caught in the traps YOU set, I never even got to explore!"

"I found a cave earlier, it looks big enough for the both of us. Let's go."

"And you never told me this before?! I can't believe you! You knew about--"

I was interrupted by the thunder rumbling and fork-lightning crashing down! I screamed and ran to Kai, who was ahead of me as always. I grabbed his arm tight and shut my eyes.

"Hey! What're you--" He was rooted to the spot because of me clinging on to him. "If we don't get there soon, we're gonna get caught in the storm, Hilary. We have to hurry! Now can you move it!?"

Reluctantly I commenced walking again, and we got to the cave. I got in first and attempted to help Kai in. He refused my offered hand of course, and got in of his own accord. We crouched down, gasping for breath. We were both completely soaked!

**Kai's POV**

Hilary yelped and grabbed onto me every time the lightning struck, which was pretty frequent. So annoying! Trust her to be scared of a little thunder and lightning! I got hold of her arm and pulled her over to me, putting my arms around her.

"Geeze, Hilary! It's just a thunderstorm. You need to get some rest, alright? Go to sleep, okay?" I said, doing my best to sound calm.

She nodded and the jumping and yelping ceased slightly. Now I could get some sleep...

* * *

And there you go! This one was longer than the others, I think, but not by too much. The next chapter should be posted soon enough. 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, so we're at the final chapter of the story! What's gonna happen on this fateful day?

Warnings: violence, language, fluff, cheese. This is quite a mild little ficlet, so I shouldn't hope anyone gets offended!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I could hear water splashing lightly, above and around me. It was sort of a distant sound and it somehow held a certain sense of tranquillity... I opened my eyes and they focused almost instantly; though there wasn't really much to look at but a blank grey wall.

'_Still raining..._' I thought.

I couldn't tell what time it was exactly, but I guessed it was pretty much the early hours of morning... Not that it mattered here. Through a small gap above me I could see the sky and the bright sun trying to burst through a sheet of thick grey clouds. I sighed as I came to notice Hilary was laid with her head on my chest, sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent; like an angel.

'_Yeah,_' I thought... '_An angel trapped in hell, here with me... And I'm only making it worse for her here... I guess I was being a bit of a bastard before. It wasn't really her fault so much as mine..._'

I couldn't see her face; her hair was covering it. But she looked so perfect like that, I thought it would be like a sin to move her at all. Ugh! What was I thinking? Hilary, an angel? Yeah right! My stomach growled and I realised I hadn't eaten in two days. I was so hungry, Hilary probably was too. Well it was her fault we wasted all that time yesterday anyway! Why couldn't I stop thinking about Hilary? Why? I couldn't be falling for her! My whole life I'd been taught against love. Surely someone as... naive as her couldn't come along and break through all those years or training? No way!

"Stupid stomach..." I mumbled.

Hilary jolted upright and looked down at me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her half-heartedly, acting amused.

"No, I was awake before you--"

She stopped abruptly in her sentence and blushed a bright shade of pink. Stupid typical girl... I bet they get that from gossiping too much. You know, blurting things out unintentionally. Still, this was pretty amusing.

"Well, I mean..." She trailed off.

I sighed. She didn't deserve the humiliation; she'd had enough of that lately.

"Did the rain wake you up?" I asked, knowing I needed to change the conversation. Besides, in the circumstances, even I felt a little embarrassed...

"Yeah, umm, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" She asked with false enthusiasm, obviously grateful for the topic change.

I nodded and hugged my knees to my chest, closing my eyes.

**Hilary's POV**

I gazed out of a small opening at the rain falling down. It was gentle now, and I could see the glistening beads of water running down into a corner of the cave, forming a small puddle where it landed.

I thought it very strange, how I used to despise Kai, and the very thought of his existence. Every word he said to me was out of spite, or simply just to annoy me. I pretended not to care that he'd hurt my feelings, which he very often did. I'd never let him know that; he'd have a field day if he knew how much it really affected me! Now though, he was different. Our time here, even though only a few days had passed, had seemed to bring us closer together. He didn't act as cold towards me anymore, or as distant. Somehow that annoying, spiteful individual had grown on me considerably. And maybe the reason was because I'd started to see him differently; as more than a friend perhaps. But that's not a thought I'd like to share.

I needed to think of a way off the island and back to civilisation, but for some reason I was happy to spend the time alone with Kai. I'd seen him with fans before, and to be truthful, they made me jealous. Of course, he never talked to them. He didn't sign stuff when they asked him to, he just ignored them. Even so, the little green-eyed monsters continued to dance on my shoulders whenever I saw that they were confident enough to tell him how good he really looks, or ask him out on a date knowing they faced ultimate rejection and humiliation. They weren't like me. I found it hard even to talk to him, never mind asking him out! But I'd never admit any of that to him either. Or to anyone else for that matter.

Why was I lying on him? It was a bad move, and nothing short of telling him my feeling for him voluntarily! But lying on top of him felt so nice; so comfortable, listening to his heart beating with my hand on his chest. Would he run away if I did it again? I wondered what he was thinking. He'd swapped positions and once again, he was just lying there, his eyes looking out of the cave with his hands rested behind his head. I bit my lip a little as I lowered my head and rested it on his chest again. I could hear his heartbeat and the warmth radiating from him. I reached my hand up and rested it beside my head.

'_Ayuh! Wha..?_'

Was this...Kai's hand on my back? I could feel it slowly brushing up my back and over my shoulder... my neck... the back of my head. He ruffled his fingers through my dirty brown hair and left his hand to rest on my back.

"..."

He mumbled something, I didn't hear him too well, but I didn't ask what he said. It felt too good here with him and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I wanted it to last forever. But I knew it couldn't. That wasn't possible. We couldn't stay there forever... Could we?

**Kai's POV**

Hours after I last woke up and I'd arose again. Hilary was still lying on top of me but I didn't want to move her. The rain had stopped and the shimmering sun had started to dry everything out. It was beginning to get really stuffy inside the cave. Hilary shuffled. Whether or not she was awake I didn't know but my cheeks were burning up, I could feel it. And it sure wasn't the sun's fault. I scowled and tried to shift her off me as gently as possible so I could sit up. Well, I didn't want her thinking she could just use me as a pillow! Not that I really minded much... But anyway!

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned, before turning to look at me.

"What time is it?" She asked through a half-yawn.

"I don't know, maybe around noon or something." I replied, not really having any idea if that was true or not.

"Oh..." She didn't seem too concerned about my answer. "Well, I think we should go find some food, I haven't eaten in days y'know! I'm starving!" She glowered.

Oh great, back to the old bossy Hilary... Well I guess that could be a good thing, right? Maybe the lack of food just got to her earlier, and she was finally coming back to her senses... Or something.

"Yeah, I guess..."

She smiled sweetly and kissed me on the cheek, then turned and crawled out of the cave. My cheeks were crimson by now! I blinked, dumbfounded by her actions and it took me several instants to recover before I climbed out after her.

"Right, so, which way?" She asked chirpily.

I squinted and put my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun as I looked around, scanning the place. I didn't reply, but walked in the direction I thought looked most like it would bear food.

"O...kay." She walked briskly to catch up with me.

Nothing had changed, huh?

**Hilary's POV**

We got where I figured was about the middle of the island, and I caught sight of smoke above the trees! Civilisation? I really hoped there was somebody there, they could have helped us get away from the island! I got so caught up in my thoughts of leaving this death-trap that my pace had substantially quickened without me realising and I was now in front of Kai, with him trying to catch up to me. I shoved the branches out of my way, not caring that Kai was right behind me and they were hitting him in the face. We were right near the fire now, I could see it, and people dancing around it. We were finally getting off the island!

**Kai's POV**

'_Yeah, this is all we need... Some voodoo weirdos who haven't yet discovered the dangers of fire._' I thought to myself sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Now what?" Hilary whispered with a puzzled look upon her face.

What? Like I was supposed to know? She was the one so keen to get here! I shrugged my shoulders and stared blankly at them.

"Fine..!" She marched off over to one of them.

"Hilary, wait!" I ran out after her. '_Does she ever think before she acts?_'

**Hilary's POV**

"Hey there!" I waved at the man, as he stared at me with a look of contempt. "Hi... Uh... We got stuck on this island of yours and uh... we're kinda lost and we don't exactly know... how to... get off the island..." I trailed off, guessing he probably didn't understand me.

He shouted some unknown words in a hoarse voice and all of the other thoroughly tanned men and women ran towards us with wielding sticks with sharp stone attached at either end.

They surrounded us at every angle. They outnumbered us easily, by at least a dozen-to-one! I knew it wasn't a good idea in the first place! Oh, what am I talking about? No I didn't. I didn't think at all, I just wanted to get off the island so bad that I didn't think about the consequences at all! And Kai was right, I AM the one who got us here. And I put him at risk because I was being so selfish!

My thoughts were interrupted as a chilling cackle reverberated in my ears and a man stepped out from among the trees.

"I see you finally found us. Of course, I never doubted you Kai, but you did take your time getting here, hmm?"

'_Who's he_?' He was obviously some friend of Kai's... As I glanced behind me at Kai, searching for some answers, I saw him glaring at the man with a look of pure hatred. He evidently wasn't an acquaintance Kai was glad to know.

"Kai..?" I bit my lip "What's going on?"

He stopped glaring at Boris and looked at me, and I thought I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, but it soon passed. I'd never seen that look before. Not from Kai. Since we got here I'd seen him completely different to how he usually was though, and right now it was scaring me. I'd never seen Kai look so disheartened before.

"I'm sorry I blamed it on you. It's... not your fault we're here. Seems that this was all planned."

"What? But...what do you mean? Planned by who?" I realised immediately what a stupid question that was. I narrowed my eyes at the stranger. "Why..? What do you want?"

His smirk didn't falter. Instead he laughed at me, the same cold laugh I'd heard from Kai so many times before. But this time deeper, throatier, and about one-hundred times as scary.

"I suppose you want an introduction? I'm surprised Kai hasn't mentioned me. My name is Boris, and I know who you are, you little wretch." His tone was now angry and I stepped back in fear. "I would have got Kai here much faster if it wasn't for you!"

I looked at Kai, confused once more.

"But...what do you want with Kai?"

**Kai's POV**

'_Thanks a lot, Hilary._'

Okay, so I had some pretty rough ideas, but I didn't know either. Just the way she said it made me sound useless or something.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." His lips curled into a twisted smirk once more. "Because in a few minutes, you wont be here. Or anywhere else above ground. That is, unless you prove to be of use to me." He eyed her up and down as he advanced towards her.

"Wha..!?" She turned and tried to run but came face-to-stone with a dozen or so of their perforated daggers. "Agh!"

Boris ambled over to me and grabbed Hilary's wrist forcibly, yanking it upwards so she was on her tip-toes.

"Come on then, we haven't got all day!"

"No!" She snatched her wrist away from him "You've gotta be kidding if you think I'm going anywhere with you!"

He gave Hilary less gratitude than she deserved. Boris may have his little mob but he himself wasn't excellent when it came to brute strength.

Did he think it would be any different? Did he think I'd just follow him and let him conduct his warped experiments on me? No way, no how. Not this time. He's messed me up too much and I'm not going to give him that chance again! I took a swift step towards him and punched him hard in the face before kicking him in the stomach and grabbed Hilary's hand, running from them as fast as my legs would take me! I tries to block out Boris' muffled shouts with no success.

"Get back here, boy! You can't run from me, you know that! I'll find you again, Kai!"

I ignored his voice and kept on running. I didn't care that Hilary couldn't keep up with me, I just dragged her along behind me and she was crying out for me to slow down but I wouldn't listen. There was no way I'd give him the chance to catch up with us! And I knew he'd try.

"Kai! Slow down... Please! Kai, you're hurting me!"

"If you wanna get...caught that's fine by...me, but I'm not stopping!" I shouted back between breaths.

"What does he want?!"

"Less talking, more running!" I knew what she was doing; she was trying to slow me down by making me talk so much I'd get out of breath completely. Well it wasn't going to work. If she carried on at me I'd just have to ignore her.

**Hilary's POV**

My chest was hurting really bad and I was struggling to breathe! I wanted him to let go of me, but then he'd leave me behind. I knew he wouldn't stop. What was he so scared of? How did he know that man, Boris? I decided I'd ask him later, but right now I'd have to concentrate on running. So I stopped asking questions and let him drag me along.

We'd reached the end of the island; we the edge of the sea, and Kai let go of me, making a last desperate attempt to carry on running.

"Kai... We can't run any more, this is the end of the line, we have nowhere else to go. Please, stop running!" I said, breathing hard.

"What's that?" He pointed out to sea somewhere...

I looked to where he was pointing, and saw something glinting in the far distance.

"I don't know... It looks like...a helicopter? Wha..?"

"Yeah, exactly! And they're coming this way. This island is the only place for them to land!"

"You mean...we're like, saved?"

"I don't know. Could be...backup?"

I frowned and shook my head. He had enough people there with him, didn't he? He nodded and smiled. I hadn't seen him smile before. It was scary, but only because the sight was new to me. But he looked really cute. Almost idealistic, you could say. Like the perfect guy. The perfect boyfriend. Woah, wait a second..! The whole rush of the thought of being saved was making my head go funny!

"Hilary, before...they get here, there's something I wanna say to you."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to one side and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm glad you were here with me, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. You do know that, right? And I sorry I wasn't exactly...nice to you." His cheeks were tinted in a bright pink.

'_Yeah, understatement._' I thought, but didn't say out loud. Inside I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, '_Does this mean he likes me? He wont be mean to me any more?_'

"Wow. Well, thanks I guess. I...didn't know that." I gave him a smile.

He reached out his hand and took hold of mine. My turn to blush. He stepped closer to me and brushed my lips with his own and put his arm around my waist as he embraced me in a long, blazing kiss. I reciprocated whole-heartedly as my thoughts all became jumbled into one. That moment was pure bliss...

* * *

Aah, I'm sorry I always take so long in my updates! T.T Well, I'm sorry to say that it's come to its end. If everyone reviews and likes this enough, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know your thoughts! 


End file.
